


Monster Match #25: Cinnabar Mothman

by TheTravelerWrites



Series: Tumblr Monster Matches [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Asperger's, Exophilia, F/M, Monster Match, Mothman, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTravelerWrites/pseuds/TheTravelerWrites
Summary: Hey hey Ava here. SFW please. I'm a female and I'm 5'5 I have semishort dyed red hair and I'm kinda pale (spending so much time inside doesn't help). I'm bisexual? I really like masculine people tho. I have lots of weird interests like bugs and taxidermy so my partner would have to be okay with them.So, btw I have aspergers so I'm sensitive to sound and I often misunderstand small things like body ques and facial expressions. I really like partners who constantly shower me with affection or remind me they love me even though I struggle to do it back or don't do it as often. I'm baby okay? Need to be bigger then me. Pretty easy since I'm small tho.I like a person who will listen to me information dump when I'm excited and pretend to care even if they really don't. I'm not asking for a perfect person I'm just asking for a nice one. Possessive. Say lesssssss. I dislike people who are snappy and rude. If I wouldn’t take him home to meet my mum then it's a no go.
Relationships: Female Human/Male Mothman
Series: Tumblr Monster Matches [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1145477
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Monster Match #25: Cinnabar Mothman

**You've been matched with a Cinnabar Mothman!**

* * *

There was a gentle trilling sound issuing from above the blankets that let you know your partner was in the room. You were having a little bit of a sensory meltdown and had walked past them in the living room without saying a word when you got home. Instead, you had built a sound-dampening fort from the blankets and pillows of your bed to give yourself a cushion from the deafening noise of the world.

“Pain?” They asked, muffled through the layers of fabric and fluff.

“No,” You responded.

“Tea?” They replied. You responded better to single-worded questions when you were having attacks.

“No.” Then you took a second to think about it. “Yes.”

“I’ll get out the biscuits you like, too,” He said.

“Thank you,” You mumbled.

He brought you your tea and biscuits, passing them through the barrier with a black, two-fingered hand with a red stripe running down his arm. He sat on the bed next to you while you recovered.

“Better?” He asked.

“Yes,” You replied, carefully peeking out of the covers.

He rested one of his four small, dainty hands on your head. “What happened, love?”

You crawled out to sit next to him on the bed and lay your head on his shoulder. His arms went around your shoulder and waist.

“Some absolute prat stopped right next to me and honked his horn for a solid five seconds, scaring the life out of me,” You said in annoyance. “What kind of plebeian does something like that?”

“Someone with a tiny…” He stopped and looked at your face, the fluffy black ruff of his neck not obscuring his sly smile. “…brain. Among other things.”

You laughed, despite yourself. “That’s true,” You replied, turning to hug him. His red and black wings were folded behind him and resting on the bed. “Did you make dinner?”

“I haven’t started it yet, actually,” He said, standing and pulling you up with him. “I was waiting for you to tell me what you wanted.”

“You don’t have to cook just what I like, you know,” You said.

“I know,” He said. “So what would you like?”


End file.
